Earth
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: "n-ne, aku kembali dulu kai. Annyong" pamit dio sembari menatap wajah kai sekilas. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi kai dengan tangannya yang memegang dadanya. "wae?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Jantungnya berdegub tak menentu, terasa sesak dan saat bersamaan terasa... hangat?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Earth

Author : Cho-i Myungsoo aka Phoenix Channie (fb)

Cast : KaiDo & EXO Members

Genre : Romance

Rate : T *for now, but later? Molla~*

Length : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : KaiDo saling memiliki, fic ini milik author.

Summary : "hyung, kenapa kau mau mendekat pada ku? Apa kau tak takut pada ku?" raut wajah kai berubah datar saat mengucapkannya. Dio mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat wajah kai yang dingin seperti biasanya.

Warning : Yaoi, abal2, ga' sesuai EYD, thypo(s), it's my 1st KaiDo fiction.

NO FLAME PLEASE~

Happy Reading^^~

Chapter 1

D.O Pov

"mwo? Dimana dio, apa dia menghilang lagi?" itu suara ngebass-nya chanyeol hyung. Aku harus cepat kabur sebelum dia dan yang lainnya menemukanku! Tapi ini masih banyak orang. Ayolah cepat pergi, biar aku bisa keluar dari sini.

"jika jam istirahat datang, dia sering sekali menghilang dan lenyap seketika. Sudah seperti hantu saja! Padahal tadi aku yakin, dia masih duduk manis dibangkunya." Dan itu adalah suara merdunya baekhyun hyung, namjachingu-nya chanyeol hyung. Mianhae baekyeol hyung, aku hanya tidak suka keramaian di kantin.

"kalau begitu, kajja ke kantin! Siapa tahu saja dio sudah kesana duluan baekkie."

"nde, kajja chanyeollie!" Yess! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari sini! Di bawah meja guru merupakan tempat persembunyianku selama ini(kalau lagi mau sendiri). Perlahan aku mulai keluar dari tempat 'teraman' bagiku, dan memperhatikan sekitar. Sudah sepi, kelasku kosong. Sebaiknya aku bergegas.

Selalu seperti ini, kalau aku butuh ketenangan, aku akan bersembunyi dan setelah mereka pergi, aku akan berlarian di lorong kelas. Aku takut chanyeol hyung menemukanku. Dengan kakinya yang panjang itu, maka tidak mustahil baginya untuk menangkapku yang berlari dengan kaki pendekku ini.

Jangan salah paham dulu, BaekYeol hyung bukanlah orang yang jahat. Hanya saja, terkadang aku juga membutuhkan ketenangan. Jika bersama mereka setiap hari, maka mustahil bagiku memperolehnya. Mereka itu terlalu hyperactive, dan suka heboh sendiri. Jadi bangku taman belakang sekolah adalah tempat paling tenang yang ku pilih.

Seperti biasa, disini selalu sejuk dan damai. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku disini dengan membaca buku, dan memakan bekalku. Bukannya karena aku pelit, atau apa, hanya saja menurut Luhan hyung-ku, masakanku sangat enak. Jadi setiap pagi aku akan menyiapkan bekal untuk kami berdua, tentu saja dengan sedikit bantuannya.

Sreet

Brugh

Mwo, suara apa itu? Di sebelah kanan-ku, ada seorang namja yang bersender di pohon besar. Wajahnya tak terlihat, dia duduk memunggungiku. Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik ku periksa. Aku takut di tuduh membunuh, karena hanya aku satu-satunya orang di TKP!

Aku berjongkok di depannya yang terlihat seperti sedang tertidur. Ah ternyata dia, Kim Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kai. Anak kelas 2 yang sering buat onar. Sepertinya dia berkelahi lagi, terbukti dari pelipis dan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Hampir setiap hari kulihat sudut bibirnya berdarah. Entah darahnya tak pernah kering, atau dia berkelahi setiap hari? Aku rasa opsi kedua jawabannya. Aku perhatikan, ia tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali. Mungkin bukan salah orang-orang yang menjauhinya. Salahkan saja sifatnya yang tak mau bersosialisasi itu. Tatapannya juga tak bersahabat.

Namun dibalik sifatnya yang buruk, ada hal lain yang ku yakin membuat namja-namja lain membencinya. Bukannya melebihkan, jika bukan karena sifatnya yang jelek itu, bisa dikatakan namja ini mendekati kata sempurna. Tubuhnya tinggi, langsing dan posturnya sempurna. Tidak seperti namja korea pada umumnya, kulitnya exotic, membuatnya terlihat sangat manly dan ehemm...seksi. Wajahnya tampan, dan pandangan matanya mengintimidasi. Seolah, jika terus menatap mata itu, kita akan menciut karenanya. Aku berpendapat, sebagian namja yang berkelahi dengannya, pastilah karena iri dan tidak suka dikarenakan para yeoja selalu memperhatikannya.

Mwo, sejak kapan aku memperhatikannya seperti ini? Kurasa ini karena dia selalu menjadi pusat ke onaran. Jadi tanpa sengaja aku selalu memperhatikannya. Ditambah dengan pesonanya yang tak dapat dipungkiri itu. Mwo, bicara apa kau Do Kyungsoo? Sadarlah! Kau itu cuma seorang namja pemalu yang gemar belajar. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!

Setelah di pikirkan baik-baik, Kurasa ada satu persamaanku dengan kai. Kami sama-sama menyukai ketenangan dan menyendiri. Anehnya, aku tak dijauhi seperti halnya kai. Entah kenapa aku memiliki banyak teman. Bahkan merekalah yang mendekat untuk menjadi temanku. Aku terlalu pemalu untuk sekedar mengajak mereka berkenalan duluan. Kurasa, aku hanya sedikit lebih beruntung.

Ah benar juga, lukanya! Kurasa, aku mempunyai beberapa plester di saku celanaku. Ini dia, sengaja ku siapkan kalau-kalau aku terjatuh saat berlari di lorong seperti tadi. Pertama pelipisnya dulu. Akh aku lupa tidak ada anti septik! Kalau lukanya infeksi bagaimana? Ukh apa boleh buat, pakai saliva-ku saja. Untung dia sedang tidur, kalau bangun sungguh tak terbayang betapa malunya aku. Akan sangat memalukan jika kau harus menjilat pelipis seseorang!

Slerrp

Beres! Pelipisnya sudah kutempeli plester, sekarang tinggal sudut bibirnya. Ugh, aku lupa bagian satu ini! Walaupun untuk mengobati lukanya, tapi aku harus menjilat sudut bibir kai?

"Huwa andwae... itu sangat memalukan!" otte? Mana yang harus ku dulukan, rasa malu atau mengobati lukanya? Baiklah...

Slerrp

"emmh... nugu?"

"Kyaa!" Ommo, gawat dia bangun! Otte? Apa dia tahu aku menjilat sudut bibirnya tadi?

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-Aku ti-ti-dak me-..." otthoke? Aku sangat malu sekali, pasti pipiku sudah memerah!

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"hei hoobae, jawab aku! Kau tak bisu kan?" aish, aku tak tahan lagi! Lebih baik kabur saja!

"hei hoobae tidak sopan! Dorawa!" aku tak mempedulikan teriakannya yang semakin lama tidak kudengar lagi.

"hah hah hah...sincha! aku bisa mati jantungan dibuatnya!" sampai sesak nafas gini.

"ya dio-ah! dari mana saja kau? Kenapa lagi-lagi kau pergi tanpa memberitahu kami, waeyo?"

"ne, kami sudah mencarimu di kantin. Bikin khawatir saja!" ah ne, aku lupa. Baekyeol hyung pasti marah, habis ini bukan pertama kalinya sih~

"mianhae hyungdeul telah membuat kalian cemas..."

"gwaenchana,dio-ah. kau manis sih, jadi aku tak bisa marah padamu." Baekhyun hyung memang selalu seperti ini, mema'afkanku begitu saja dan mengatakan aku manis. Walau setiap hari selalu kudengar, tapi aku yakin, pipiku sudah memerah sekarang.

"kajja masuk, seongsaenim sudah datang"

"ne, arraso."

Tadi Sepanjang pelajaran, aku terus saja teringat tentang kai. Tentang kejadian memalukan tadi. Tapi rasanya ada yang janggal dari caranya memanggilku tadi. Kalau tidak salah, dia memanggilku...hoobae? Dasar tidak sopan, aku ini sunbae tahu!

Umm...rasanya ada hal lain yang ku lupakan, tapi apa, ne?

"Ommo, buku dan bekalku!" aish, ini sudah setengah perjalanan pulang kerumahku. Apa aku harus balik lagi?

"Shirro, besok saja!"

Kai Pov

Sreet

Brugh

Sial, pelipisku berdarah! Tapi biarlah, aku lelah, lebih baik tidur saja. Umm..apa ini, apa aku bermimpi? Aku merasakan nafas seseorang di dekat wajahku. Tercium aroma tubuhnya yang segar dan wangi mint. Nugu? Apa dia yeoja? Mau apa?

Slerrp

Apa yang dilakukannya? Pelipisku terasa basah, apa dia baru saja menjilatnya?

Slerrp

Sudut bibirku juga? Cukup! Aku harus membuka mataku, walaupun terasa sangat berat. Dasar yeoja centil, beraninya melakukan hal seperti itu!

"emmh... nugu?" rasanya susah sekali mebuka mata ini.

"Kyaa!" saking kagetnya, dia berteriak sangat kencang dan terjungkal kebelakang. Hei, dia namja? Tapi.. wajahnya sangat manis, kulitnya putih dan terlihat seperti kulit bayi. Matanya juga bulat dan indah. Lalu bibirnya... Ommona bibirnya seksi sekali! Tebal, penuh dan semerah cherry. Apa dia benar-benar namja?

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-Aku ti-ti-dak me-..." ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, sepertinya ia sangat gugup. Ada apa dengannya?

"hei hoobae, jawab aku! Kau tak bisu kan?" tentu saja aku tahu dia tidak bisu. Tapi ia tak kunjung menjawabku. Hei, apa-apan dia? Bukannya menjawab dia malah kabur!

"hei hoobae tidak sopan! Dorawa!" dasar, larinya cepat sekali. Ah ini.. plester? Jadi dia melakukan itu untuk mengobati lukaku? Aku mengedarkan pandangan, dan aku melihat sesuatu di bangku taman. Buku pelajaran dan kotak bekal, apa ini milik namja bermata bulat tadi? Kubuka halaman pertama buku itu, disana ada tulisan, 'Do Kyungsoo'. Apakah itu namanya?

O.O O.O O.O

Normal Pov

"mwo? Kenapa tidak ada?" dio baru saja sampai kesekolah, dan hal pertama yang di lakukannya adalah pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Tapi ia tak menemukan buku dan kotak bekalnya.

"otthoke?" sekarang barulah dio menyesal karena tidak kembali kemarin. Baginya tak masalah jika kotak bekal itu hilang. Tapi bukunya? Itu adalah buku pelajaran untuk test biologi besok. Dio menangkup wajahnya dan menunduk.

"kenapa murung?" sebuah suara mengusik lamunannya, membuat dio sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kesamping.

"k-kau?" kaget dio saat menemukan kai di sebelahnya.

"kenapa kaget begitu? Tidak sopan, aku bukan hantu, kyungsoo." Kai melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"k-kau tahu nama ku?" tanya namja manis itu tak percaya.

"tentu saja" kai mengluarkan buku dan kotak bekal dio dari tasnya.

"namamu tertera disini." Ucapnya sembari menunjukkan halaman pertama buku itu. Dio mendesah lega.

"bisakah kau mengembalikannya padaku, kai?"

"hei, kau juga tahu namaku? Ah pasti karena 'reputasi'ku, ne?" dio mengangguk kecil. Kemudian kai menyerahkan buku itu ke tangan dio. Belum sempat buku itu berpindah tangan, kai menahannya.

"kai?"

"katakan dulu, apa yang kemarin kau lakukan padaku?" ucap kai dengan seringai kecil di bibir seksinya. Dio membulatkan matanya, ia tak menyangka kai akan membahasnya.

"umm.. i-itu.. aku memasang plester di pelipis dan sudut bibirmu itu." Gugup dio sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau yakin itu saja?" kai dapat melihat rona merah di pipi namja bertubuh mungil itu. Membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan membuat kai menahan tawanya. 'namja yang menarik, manis sekali' batin kai.

"a-aku men-ji-latnya se-bagai peng-gan-ti antiseptik..." namja manis itu mengucapkannya dengan terbata-bata. Walaupun ia sangat malu, tapi ia adalah orang yang jujur dan tak suka berbohong.*anak baik^^*

"haha kau sangat lucu! Gwaenchana, tak perlu gugup begitu." Kai menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat tertawa.

Wajah dio semakin memerah, bukan karena malu. Tapi karena ini pertama kalinya bagi dio melihat kai tertawa lepas seperti itu. Dan kai terlihat sangat tampan dan mempesona. Dio jadi bingung, kenapa kai terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya? Ia terlihat lebih bersahabat dan ramah. Mungkin kalau mengenalnya lebih jauh, maka orang-orang takkan menjauhinya, dan berteman dengannya.

"Gomawo karena telah melakukannya." Ucap Kai dengan senyuman sembari menunjuk pelipisnya.

"ne, cheonma" Dio mengangguk malu.

"kau tahu? Kau adalah orang pertama yang ku ajak bicara, selama 1 tahun aku pindah ke sekolah ini." Dio sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan kai barusan.

"kyungsoo kau hoobae ku, ne? Kelas berapa?" dio sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mentang-mentang tubuhnya kecil, ia malah dikira hoobae.

"ahni. aku sunbae mu, kelas 3-A."

Kai membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan dio. Ia tak percaya bahwa namja bertubuh mungil ini adalah sunbae-nya.

"sincha? Kau tak bercandakan?" tanya dio yang membuat dio sedikit kesal.

"ne, aku memang pendek, wajar kau tak percaya!"

"haha ini sungguh suatu kejutan, kau sunbae yang manis hyung." Lagi-lagi kai berhasil memunculkan semburat merah di pipi dio. Dio menunduk, entah kenapa saat kai mengatakannya manis, terasa berbeda dengan baekhyun. Ia menjadi lebih gugup.

"hyung, kenapa kau mau mendekat pada ku? Apa kau tak takut pada ku?" raut wajah kai berubah datar saat mengucapkannya. Dio mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat wajah kai yang dingin seperti biasanya.

"ahni, aku sama sekali tidak takut. Menurutku, kau orang yang suka ketenangan, sama sepertiku. Aku rasa kau hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memulai pertemanan, kai."

Teeet Teeet Teeet

"ah mianhae kai, aku harus segera masuk kelas. Annyong." Dio mengambil buku dan kotak bekal dari tangan kai, dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan kai yang terpana menatap punggungnya.

'_Aku rasa kau hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memulai pertemanan, kai__'_

"anak yang unik, menarik, dan... sangat manis." Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampan nan mempesona milik kai.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Earth

Author : Cho-i Myungsoo(ffn) aka Phoenix Channie (fb)

Cast : KaiDo & EXO Couples

Genre : Romance

Rate : T (for now, later?) *smirk bareng Kai*

Length : 2 of ?

Disclaimer : KaiDo saling memiliki, fic ini milik author.

Summary :

Warning : Yaoi, abal2, alur ngebut kayak jet, ga' sesuai EYD, thypo(s), and many more.

A/N: Annyong readers-nim^^~ kembali lagi dengan author somplak dengan cerita2 gaje-nya yang alhamdulillah di sukai sedikit orang *bahagianya ToT*. Awalnya, phoenix mau menghapus ff ini dan bikin ff kaido yang baru. Coz phoenix ngerasa gak sreg sama penulisannya. Tapi, senang dan gak nyangka, ternyata oh ternyata!*lebay* ada juga yang penasaran^^. Terharu ~~.~~

**NO FLAME PLEASE~**

**Happy Reading^^~**

**Review of Chapter 1**

"hyung, kenapa kau mau mendekat pada ku? Apa kau tak takut pada ku?" raut wajah kai berubah datar saat mengucapkannya. Dio mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat wajah kai yang dingin seperti biasanya.

"ahni, aku sama sekali tidak takut. Menurutku, kau orang yang suka ketenangan, sama sepertiku. Aku rasa kau hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memulai pertemanan, kai."

Teeet Teeet Teeet

"ah mianhae kai, aku harus segera masuk kelas. Annyong." Dio mengambil buku dan kotak bekal dari tangan kai, dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan kai yang terpana menatap punggungnya.

'_Aku rasa kau hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memulai pertemanan, kai.'_

"anak yang unik, menarik, dan... sangat manis." Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampan nan mempesona milik kai.

**Chapter 2**

Kai Pov

"_jongin, apa kau tak rindu pada umma mu ini?"_

"ne,"

"_Kalau begitu pulanglah ke rumah chagi"_

"mianhae"

Tuut Tuut

Umma menelpon lagi, memintaku untuk pulang. Sudah satu tahun aku pergi dari rumah. Aku memang menyayangi umma. Tapi aku belum bisa menerima semua ini. Semuanya terlalu cepat terjadi, seperti tanpa jeda. Rasanya baru kemarin si brengsek yang selama ini ku panggil APPA, ketahuan selingkuh dengan yeoja murahan. Umma bercerai darinya dan seperti yang ku bilang tadi, seperti tanpa jeda. Sebulan setelah perceraian, umma kembali menikah dengan seorang kepala sekolah dari sekolah ternama, Park Senior High School.

Tanpa memikirkan mental anaknya, dia memulai kehidupan barunya bersama ajushi itu. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya, manusia memang harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Hanya saja semua terlalu tiba2 bagiku. Di hari pertama ku tinggal di rumah park ajushi, aku kabur. Dari yang kulihat, dia memang namja yang baik hati. Bisa ku lihat dari caranya bicara dengan ku, siang itu. Ia memintaku pindah dari high school ku yang dulu, dan masuk ke high school miliknya. Aku sanggupi itu. Ku ajukan syarat, bahwa aku tak akan mengubah namaku menjadi Park Jongin, ia mengindahkannya. Kemudian park ajushi mengatakan, bahwa dia memiliki seorang anak yang sangat manis, berkulit putih, tubuhnya tinggi, ceria, dan dia satu tahun di atasku.

Oh ini daebak! Kehidupan baru, rumah baru, sekolah baru, appa baru, dan seorang noona? Aku anak tunggal sebelumnya! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dongsaeng baru, huh? ini bukan diriku, Kehidupanku terasa berubah 100%! Aku segera kabur di tengah malam. Walau satu sekolah, tapi aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku bersyukur untuk itu, aku tak terbiasa dengan kata 'noona'. Sebenarnya, bukan yeoja itu yang menjadi alasan utama ku untuk kabur. Aku saja yang tak bisa dan tak mau menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi.

Dan sekarang, di apartement yang besar ini, hanya ada aku di dalamnya. Itu bagus, sendiri memang lebih nyaman. Aku tak butuh orang lain untuk menemaniku. Lagipula, game ku jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan seorang _chingu_.

school

Author pov

"channie, aku mau nanya." Ucap baekhyun yang bergelayut manja di lengan chanyeol, dengan mendongak untuk menatap namjachingu nya yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata2 ini. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan di lorong kelas yang sepi. Karena masih pagi, jadi hanya beberapa siswa yang ada di sana.

"ne, baekkie?" jawab chanyeol seraya tersenyum lembut menatap wajah imut di hadapannya.

"kau ingat, besok hari apa?"

"umm... tentu saja aku ingat baekhyunnie~" jawab chanyeol dengan senyuman dan menarik pipi baekhyun, gemas. Baekhyun melonjak senang dengan mata berbinar2.

"jinja? Hari apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

"hari kamis!" GUBRAK! Namja mungil itu mempoutkan bibirnya, dan melepaskan lengan chanyeol dengan menghentakkannya.

"ahniyo, bukan itu maksudku! Kau jahat channie! Jangan bilang kau lupa hari apa besok?!" ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada, dengan bibirnya yang masih mengerucut, kesal.

CHU~

Saking gemasnya melihat kelakuan namjachingu nya yang kelewat imut itu, chanyeol menyambar bibir baekhyun dan menciumnya kilat.

"jangan begitu, nanti ku 'serang' loh~" godanya.

"hiks channie~" rengek baekhyun yang kembali memeluk lengan chanyeol dan mengguncangnya.

"arra arra, tentu saja aku ingat. Besok itu hari ulangtahun mu, ne byunnie baby? Aku telah menyiapkan hadiah spesial untukmu!"

"yeay yeay! Apa hadiahnya channie?" tanya baekhyun sambil meloncat-loncat, penasaran.

"RA-HA-SI-A" ujar chanyeol dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. dan itu membuat wajah baekhyun merona hebat, seperti tomat.

Sreet

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Namun tiba2 saja, seseorang memisahkan mereka berdua. Dan berjalan di tengah2, melewati mereka.

"ya! Nuguya? Dasar namja tidak sopan!" teriak baekhyun kesal. Namun namja itu berjalan menjauh, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang. Sementara chanyeol hanya memandang punggung namja itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"biarkan saja baekkie," chanyeol merangkul bahu baekhyun dan mengelusnya untuk menenangkan namjachingunya itu.

"lagi pula, kita belum selesai membahas hadiahmu~ aku penasaran, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah kau membuka hadiahmu malam ini?~" chanyeol menyeringai penuh, wajahnya berubah pervert. Wajah Baekhyun di buat merah seperti kepiting rebus karenanya. Ia merasakan hawa yang tidak enak di tengkuknya.

"aku punya ide! Kita lakukan sekarang saja, otte?~" masih dengan seringaiannya, namja tampan itu melakukan wink.

"GYAAA~ Andwae~ Shirro~~" dan dengan secepat kilat baekhyun berlari menjauhi chanyeol.

"ya! Bacon, _chakaman_~"

2-A classroom

"Yaay~ akhirnya pelajaran ke 3-4, bahatha mandarin!" seru seorang namja dengan aksen cadelnya.

"Ya! Thehunnie, jangan teriak-teriak, telingaku sakit tahu! Memangnya kenapa kalau bahasa mandarin, huh? Aku saja yang asli china, biasa aja tuh!" protes seorang namja bermata panda sambil mengusap-usap kupingnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun adalah teman sebangkunya, dan barusan ia berteriak di dekat telinganya.

"yee, kau saja yang tak tahu, TAOco! Pelajaran bahasa mandarin itu sangat spesial~" seru sehun kelewat semangat, hingga tao terpaksa mengusap2 telinganya lagi.

"ya! Kau mau ku wushu, eoh? Sakit nih telinga! Bagusan juga pelajaran bahasa inggris!" tao menambahkan.

"bilang saja, kau suka sama seongsaenim nya!" ledek sehun membuat wajah tao memerah.

"M-mwo? A-ahniyo!" bantah tao.

"rona di pipimu tak bisa berbohong! Nugu? Kris seongsaenim, eoh?" perkataan sehun berhasil membuat wajah tao merah sempurna, yang bikin phoenix gemes, pengen cubit pipi kungfu panda satu ini.*dijewer kris*

BRAAAK!

Seorang namja yang duduk di belakang bangku mereka menggebrak mejanya sendiri dengan keras. Kemudian ia pergi keluar kelas. Semua yang ada di kelas menatap kepergian namja itu dengan berbagai reaksi. Seperti sehun dan tao yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

"kenapa sih si jongin itu?"

3-A classroom

Dio pov

Saat ini seharusnya aku belajar matematika. Tapi sepertinya Minseok seongsaenim berhalangan hadir. Tadi aku sempat kaget, karena begitu ketua kelas kami menyampaikan bahwa seongsaenim tidak hadir. Tiba2 saja baekhyun hyung berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah memerah, di ikuti chanyeol hyung yang mengejarnya dengan senyuman yang mengerikan di wajahnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?

Ah, bukankah itu... kai? Baru saja dia lewat di depan kelasku. Mau kemana? Apa seongsenim nya juga tidak mengajar? Kalau aku ingat2, wajahnya tadi, rasanya sangat berbeda dengan kemarin saat dia tertawa. Ia terlihat dingin, dan tak peduli apa pun di sekitarnya. Aku sampai lupa, kalau dia memang biasa seperti itu. Habis, saat bersamanya kemarin rasanya aku jadi sedikit mengerti dirinya. Mwo? Aku mulai memikirkannya lagi? Segera ku geleng2kan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiranku tentang kai.

Ish, apa yang harus ku lakukan di 2 jam kosong ini? Biasanya di saat jam kosong seperti ini, maka baekyeol hyung akan membuat guyonan yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa. Meskipun kadang2 lelucon mereka garing, atau menyebalkan. Tapi mereka adalah mood maker yang di sukai oleh semua chingu di kelasku.

Kai pov

Kenapa semua orang suka berisik, dan tak bisa tenang?

"mmhhh... ohh channie~ enghhh~"

Mwo? Apa2an mereka ini? Melakukan french kiss di toilet? Ah aku ingat mereka. Mereka yang tadi pagi menghalangi jalanku. Dasar! Bahkan seragam mereka sangat berantakan. Mereka pasti sudah gila! Karena melakukan hal seperti 'itu' di lingkungan sekolah. Lebih baik aku abaikan mereka, dan menyelesaikan urusanku.

"akh! Eunghh.. gelihh~ urmmmbb~"

Krieet

Saat aku telah selesai, dan ingin keluar, seseorang membuka pintu itu lebih dulu.

"kyungsoo hyung?" ternyata kyungsoo hyung! Ia memperlihatkan ekspresi yang lucu! matanya yang bulat semakin melebar, bibir tebalnya yang membentuk huruf 'o'.

"K-kai?"

"umpfft! Kau lucu sekali. Kenapa kau selalu berekspresi seperti itu saat melihatku, hyung?" dia baru akan menjawab ketika,

Brugh

"argh! Emmhhh..."

Pandangan mata kami langsung tertuju ke sebelahku, ke arah 2 namja yang bergumul semakin panas. Sepertinya tadi namja yang di panggil channie oleh namja mungil itu, telah mendorong namja itu ke kaca dan menciuminya dengan lebih ganas. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke kyungsoo hyung. Ommona, dia cute sekali! Volume matanya jauh lebih besar dari tadi, dengan bibirnya yang masih membulat. Sepertinya ia terkejut melihat aksi pasangan ini. Aish gawat, entah kenapa di otakku muncul pikiran untuk mencium bibirnya yang kissable itu!

"ikut aku hyung" ku lihat dia hanya pasrah, ah maksudku, diam saja saat aku menariknya keluar dari toilet.

Somewhere (_over the rainbow~_)#_plakkk!_

Author pov

"kyungsoo hyung? hyung?" kai melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah dio yang masih cengo.

"eh, ne?" ujar dio kemudian.

"apakah ini pertama kalinya kau melihat adegan _Kisseu_, hyung?" pertanyaan kai barusan berhasil membuat dio kembali membulatkan matanya imut.*mian, dio umma sering bulatin matanya disini- -" Habis, biasanya dio umma sering lakuin itu. I like that!^^*

"N-ne, ini pertama kalinya.." akunya dengan pipi memerah sambil menunduk.

"hmm.. kalau melakukan(_kisseu_)nya, pernah?" tanya kai kemudian, excited. Dio menegakkan kepalanya dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Ahni!"

'_kyeopta! benar2 polos!_' batin kai. Tiba2 terbersit ide jahil di benak kai.

"mau mencobanya?" kai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan dio hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Namja tampan itu menatap ke dalam mata dio. Sementara namja bermata bulat itu terdiam dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya imut. Melihat respon dio, kai semakin bersemangat untuk mengusilinya. Ia mempertipis jarak di antara mereka. Reflek Dio menutup matanya rapat2.

6cm.. 4cm..

"umpfft! Aku hanya bercanda hyung." Dio kembali membuka matanya, melihat kai yang berusaha menahan tawa dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Dio menjadi sedikit kesal karena telah dipermainkan oleh kai. Ia pikir, orang seperti kai bukanlah orang yang bisa bercanda seperti ini. Tapi, kenyataannya? Dio mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, dengan wajah yang merah padam. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan meninggalkan kai di belakang.

"mianhae hyung, jangan ngambek begitu. Aku hanya bercanda." Sontak dio menoleh saat Kai menahan tangannya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

'Tangannya...' batin kyungsoo memandangi pergelangannya yang di genggam kai.

"siapa yang 'ngambek'? Aku hanya ingin kembali ke kelas ku!" Bantah dio yang kemudian beralih menatap kai dengan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah dio yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"jeongmalyeo?" goda kai.

"ne, aku mau ke kelas. Dan sebaiknya kau juga kembali kai!"

"malas, di kelas berisik. Sudah, hyung saja yang balik."

Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi namja manis itu belum juga pergi. Ia masih setia, berdiri di depan namja berkulit tan itu, sambil menekurkan kepalanya.

"waeyeo? Katanya mau pergi, hyung?" heran kai, berusaha melihat wajah dio.

"ta-tanganmu..." kemudian kai mengalihkan pandangan ke tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan pergelangan namja imut itu.

"ah mian," segera dilepaskannya pergelangan dio.

"n-ne, aku kembali dulu kai. Annyong" pamit dio sembari menatap wajah kai sekilas. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi kai dengan tangannya yang memegang dadanya.

"wae?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Jantungnya berdegub tak menentu, terasa sesak dan saat bersamaan terasa... hangat?

O.O O.O O.O

0_3:00 PM_

Dio pov

"aku pulang~"

Aneh, kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab? Padahal aku yakin luhan hyung sudah pulang. Karena mobil sehun —namjachingunya— diparkir di depan. sebenarnya luhannie hyung punya mobil sendiri, tapi sehun yang meminta untuk tak memakainya. Sehun juga menawariku naik mobilnya, tapi aku menolak. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu.

"_ARRRGGHHHH!"_

eh? Ada suara dari lantai 2, mungkin dari kamar luhan hyung. Pantas luhan hyung tak menyambutku. Sepertinya luhan hyung dan sehun menonton film dengan volume tinggi lagi.

Ah rasanya haus sekali, apa persediaan susu coklat ku masih tersisa yah? Aku meletakkan tasku diatas sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mwo? Andwae...! Persedian susu coklatku habis! Hiks, aku harus membelinya ke super market.

"luhannie hyung, sehun, aku mau belanja ke super market. Kalian mau kirim sesuatu?"

Ngiiiing... Hening

"hyung, sehun?" kenapa mereka tak menjawab? Lebih baik aku buka saja pintunya.

Krieet

Ommo! Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa tidak memakai baju? Terlihat luhan hyung yang tidur sambil memeluk sehun, dan sehun yang merangkulnya. Tubuh mereka di tutupi selimut hingga dada. Aku menutup mataku dengan tangan, dan segera keluar dari kamar luhan hyung. Ah pipi ku terasa panas! Ugh, pasti sekarang sudah memerah. Sebenarnya, kenapa mereka tertidur dengan keadaan seperti itu? Apa mereka kepanasan, lalu membuka baju? Molla~ Lebih baik aku pergi belanja saja.

mini market

Author pov

Dio mendorong trollly nya, ia sibuk memilih-milih barang2 yang di butuhkannya. Kenapa dio jadi belanja banyak? Yah karena ia baru sadar, kalau persediaan bulanan mereka menipis. Dan jadi deh, sekalian ia belanja bulanan.

"Huffft~ annyong dio-ah~" sapa seorang namja sambil meniupkan nafasnya di telinga dio.

"Gyaa!" dan namja imut itu langsung berteriak saking kagetnya. Sementara namja yang satu lagi tersenyum puas, karena rencananya selalu berhasil! Dio memandang namja itu dengan kesal, sambil memegangi dadanya.

"ya! Kau mengagetkanku, jun myunnie hyung!"

"hehe mian dio-ah~" suho tersenyum manis seraya membuat tanda V di tangannya.

"hyung ini, kebiasaan sekali. Kenapa hyung tak pernah menyapaku dengan cara normal, huh?" kyungsoo kembali mendorong trollynya dan melanjutkan acara belanjanya yang sempat terganggu tadi.

"cara normal itu membosankan! Aku suka melihat reaksimu!" tuturnya penuh semangat. Dio hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, _'sudah ku duga akan menjawab seperti itu lagi!'_

"kenapa belanja sendiri, lay hyung mana? Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya dio saat mereka telah sampai di depan kasir. Suho langsung merubah ekpresinya menjadi sedih dan langsung memeluk leher dio dari samping.

"huweee~ kau benar dio-ah~ Yixing babbo itu sangat menyebalkan! Dia seenaknya megang-megang tangan para yeoja di tempat kerjanya! Dasar tukang selingkuh!" semua orang disana tersenyum2 melihat tingkah dan ucapan suho yang mengundang perhatian. Dio yang agak malu, segera melepaskan diri dari pelukkan suho.

"hyung ini bagaimana sih, harusnya hyung itu maklum. Sebagai koreografer SM, tentu saja lay hyung harus memegang tangan para yeoja bahkan namja trainee disana. Lagipula, itu hanya untuk mempebaiki gerakkan mereka yang salah. Dewasalah sedikit." Nasehat dio bijak.

"habis... aku cemburu." Ucap suho dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut. Dio hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan dengan tenang.

"dio, aku merasa kita di ikuti seseorang!" reflek dio membalikkan badannya dan memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya. Namun nihil, ia tak melihat seseorang yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"ahni hyung, perasaanmu saja. Tidak ada yang mengikuti kita."

"n-nde, mungkin memang perasaanku saja." Suho mengusap tengkuknya. mereka kembali berjalan hingga sampai di blok yang memisahkan jalur pulang mereka. Rumah suho dan dio hanya berbeda 3 blok.

"kita berpisah disini dio. Hati-hati, aku dengar ada kasus penculikkan namja manis sepertimu di sekitar sini." Tutur suho jahil, bermaksud menakuti kyungsoo.

"H-hyung~" rengek dio.

"haha mian, bohong kok. Ah! aku harus cepat2 sebelum baekkie pulang. Aku harus menyiapkan kue untuk tengah malam nanti. Annyong~" ucap suho sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dio langsung berekspresi O_O ketika dia baru teringat akan sesuatu. Besok ulangtahunnya baekhyun, dan ia belum menyiapkan apa2 untuk baekhyun.

"otthoke?" dio benar2 bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus ia siapkan untuk sahabatnya baekhyun? ia menatapi kedua kantong belanjaannya yang berat. Sekarang ia harus berbalik arah dan mencari hadiah untuk baekhyun sambil menenteng belanjaannya yang BERAT itu kemana-mana. Dan dio sudah merasa kelelahan (ekpresinya saat ini). Namun tiba2 saja, ada seseorang dengan motor besar, memakai helm, berdiri di depan dio, menghalangi jalannya.

"mau ku antar, yeppeo?" tanyanya. Dio merasa ketakutan, dan melangkah mundur. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal orang ini. Dan entah demi apa, namja ini menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya? Kyungsoo jadi teringat ucapan suho tadi. Kakinya seketika kaku, tak bisa di gerakkan.

SRAAK! BRUGH!

Dan akhirnya dio pun jatuh terduduk. Matanya menatap takut pada namja yang kini turun dari motornya. Ia berjalan mendekati dio, dan berjongkok di depan dio. Namja yang memakai helm itu mendekatkan tangannya ke pipi dio. Semakin dekat, dan dekat...

"GYAAAA!" teriak dio dengan mata terpejam. Namja itu langsung menutup mulut dio dengan tangannya. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka mulai berbisik2 dan menatap penuh selidik terhadap namja berhelm itu.

"ssttt... jangan berteriak, kau mau aku digebukin orang-orang?" ucap namja itu menjauhkan tangannya dari dio, dan beralih membuka helm yang menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum menatap dio yang kembali berekspresi O.O

"K-kai!" teriaknya.

**TBC**

Chanyeol: YAAAY! Di sekolah nge 'this', nanti malem nge 'that' sama my bacon! Oh indahnya dunia tralalala ~(^o^)~

Baekhyun: Gyaaa~ kau pervert yeollie!*blushing. Nutup wajah pake tangan*

Kai: hei thor! Perasaan ini ff KaiD.o, kok banyakan baekyeol-nya, huh?!*nunjuk baekyeol yg lagi NC-an*

Author: hehe mian kai... phoenix di kasih saran, agar nggak terlalu fokus pada main cast. Disini lebih ngejelasin kehidupan diskitar kaido, gitu…*nyengir kuda*

Kai: trus kapan gua bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan my kyunggie? Lu bikin gua smirk doank, kapan nge _PIIIP_-nya?*kisseu dio*

Author: ntar, kalo dah waktunya. Ampe kiamat kali! XD *digorok ama kai*

Author: tapi benar kok, kalian bakalan NC-an, 3-4 kali mabye XDD

Kai: bodo' ah! keburu jamuran gua, nungguin lu! Mending langsung 'nyerang' my kyunggie aja~*kisseu+nyeret dio ke kamar*

Dio: O_O *pasrah*

Balasan Reviews:

**LiuGe'Fanboy: **Ini udah phoenix update ^^~ *tapi telat!*

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****: **nado, phoenix juga setujuh(?) kalo kai itu emang pas jadi preman!*di gorok*

_Kai don't cry~ dipojokan~_*apa deh*

**KDS: **Gyaaaa~ mana epep KaiD.o nya? bagi donk, aku juga mau! XD #_plakk! plakk!_ *maksudnya epep lu sarap!*

**sari2min: **ah gomawo udah di bilang sweet, jadi malu...^/^ *ceritanya woy!*

**Shim minsu: **ne, ini chap 2 nya chingu~

**septaaa: **silahkan di baca chingu, ini chap 2 nya*nyodorin fic*

**kimhyunshi: **huwa~ beneran dah di baca semua? Gomawo chingu ^^~ tenang chingu, aku emang lagi ngerancang 2 fic kaido terbaru nih! Sabar, ne?^^ dan aku kasih bonus di fic barunya! *smirk*kisseu back*_plakkk!_

**Reita:** ini dah update~

**Chyukmin:** nado, phoenix juga ikutan Dag Dig Dug pengen juga.. XD*dilempar kaus kaki*

Gomawo buat yang udah ngeriview^^~*deep bow*

After all, mind to review^^~? *tebar video NC-an KaiDo, BaekYeol, HunHan, TaoRis, LayHo, XiuChen*


End file.
